


Spanish Happiness

by dawninnnn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawninnnn/pseuds/dawninnnn
Summary: 酒后开车。





	Spanish Happiness

晚归和宿醉属于承接关系，酒精和情人却只是肉体关系。

安东尼奥又一次半搂着弗朗西斯回到了家，其实只是单方面的半搂——只是弗朗西斯紧紧靠在他身上而他的手又没地方放而已。

锁门的时候安东尼奥还是有一丝迟疑，也许他应该顺从本能直接把弗朗西斯按在门上，可是这样到了第二天他一定会遭到报复。门太凉，而弗朗西斯又太热，虽说安东尼奥感觉自己也是燥的可以，看在上帝的份上，他不希望那个快瘫在地上的家伙感冒。

二层的楼房没给弗朗西斯太多机会作怪，楼梯太短，但就算安东尼奥每走一步，弗朗西斯都会趁着贴在他身上的功夫在他腰和屁股上摸来摸去，丝毫不在意是否会引起什么灾难。

 

 

“真是辛苦东尼你了啊……好在哥哥我还觉得自己不算太重。”弗朗西斯看着正在锁门的安东尼奥的背影，脱离了对方的怀抱，他不由自主的靠在了墙上。有点凉。

黑暗的环境中人的听觉也许会变的更加灵敏，安东尼奥觉得空气中充满了弗朗西斯的呼吸声，带着酒后的香醇，又有点类似于夏日狂欢节之后在太阳下慢慢晒干的鲜果，甜的有点发腻了。

“弗朗吉？你还醒着吗？”安东尼奥拍拍那个醉酒的家伙，在安东尼奥的印象里，弗朗西斯是他所认识的人中酒量最好的。天知道他今天到底喝了多少，如果不是弗朗西斯还知道给他打个电话让他去接他，也许安东尼奥就要在明早报纸的讣告区的某个角落看到他了。“其他的先不说，你先让开点，灯还是要开的。”

弗朗西斯低低的笑了一声，害得安东尼奥被扑面而来的酒气熏了一下，“你不觉得就这样，就很好吗。”几乎每个字都是气声，安东尼奥分不清弗朗西斯是不是又笑了。很明显醉酒的法国人不愿意把自己身后的照明开关让出来，反而变本加厉的，反守为攻。

 

 

“说实话，东尼，你真的比任何人都适合去带孩子。”

说完这句让人摸不清头脑的话，弗朗西斯便伸开了自己的双臂，缠在了安东尼奥的后背上。两人差不多的身高让这个动作更加方便，也更加方便拉近两个人的距离。

这种气氛下再迟钝的人也知道该做些什么。被阳光照耀的西班牙人从来不抗拒眼前的美意，而永远夹杂着花朵甜香的法国人更是热爱生活的全部。包括纵欲。

喝醉的弗朗西斯比平时柔滑了不少，也变得有些黏腻，除了仅仅贴在安东尼奥身上以外，他似乎不准备有下一步动作。

“弗朗吉，如果你平时也能像这样，也许我会更加喜欢你。”安东尼奥说着，拨开弗朗西斯贴在脖颈上的几缕头发，取而代之的是用自己的嘴唇去品味那处带着酒气的颈间，那里的确会隐藏着比红酒更加诱人的东西。

弗朗西斯的身体还是偏凉了，该死的，为了把他搞回来，安东尼奥已经出了一层汗。脑袋还埋在弗朗西斯的颈处，安东尼奥的头发蹭在弗朗西斯的脸颊上，有些痒痒的，引起后者的轻轻颤动。安东尼奥知道这是弗朗西斯无声的笑。

也是一封来自弗朗西斯的战书。

高卢人天生就带着点不可一世的贵气，在平时这是安东尼奥不爽的源泉之一，那种说不清道不明的别扭让安东尼奥有点反胃。偶尔弗朗西斯举手投足间的这种感觉也会对安东尼奥起着微妙的吸引作用，而还有些时候，被弗朗西斯隐藏的很好的高傲则像是挑战，安东尼奥总是喜欢迎难而上。

毕竟比起弗朗西斯显而易见的傲气，安东尼奥将自己的野心隐藏的更好。

比如，他还不太打算告诉弗朗西斯他有多喜欢他这样顺从的样子。

弗朗西斯随意的玩弄着安东尼奥的头发，将短短的头发在指尖绕了几个圈儿再松开，另一只手在安东尼奥的后背上来回抚摸着。脖颈上的舔舐让他有点呼吸不稳，可弗朗西斯承认他享受这一刻。

至少在性的方面，他没有什么不敢承认的。

比一般人更加直接，安东尼奥暂时无意去挑逗弗朗西斯的胸口，他的手伸进弗朗西斯的上衣之后，在光滑的腰上浅尝辄止的抚摸了几下，就继续向下，绕到了弗朗西斯的腰后，指尖在尾椎上方划着圈。然后安东尼奥听到弗朗西斯的呼吸急促了几分。

“弗朗吉……你真的是无论哪里都冷透了。”安东尼奥的嘴唇离开了弗朗西斯的脖颈，如果不是光线太暗，安东尼奥肯定他会看见那里已经被他亲吻啃噬的红得滴血了。

“这不是刚好吗，刚好你一直是个热到昏头的家伙。”弗朗西斯说完就用力按过安东尼奥的脑袋，热情的和他接吻。一个标准的法式舌吻，不给安东尼奥任何反击的机会。

不得不说，弗朗西斯的吻技很好，好到安东尼奥总觉得法国人是不是凭借热吻就可以侵略欧洲？舌头抵在对方的舌根上，搅动，灵巧的扫过上颚，加以一丝丝啃咬，充分表明了弗朗西斯的主导意味。口腔中也充斥的酒精的气息，安东尼奥觉得他更热了，他猛地将弗朗西斯紧紧压在墙上，强行结束刚才的吻之后不给弗朗西斯喘息的机会，便再一次吻了上去，力度比刚才有过之而无不及。在赤裸裸的表明着自己的占有欲的安东尼奥的面前，弗朗西斯满意的眯起了眼睛。

还有什么比彼此占有的感觉更好呢？如果这是一场竞争，那么内容不过是谁能让对方更加的满足自己，从而更加的感受到拥有对方的快感。

如此罢了。

安东尼奥对他而言是个很危险的人，弗朗西斯总是能在他的眼中看到一些近乎侵占的情感，弗朗西斯从未看见安东尼奥把这种目光给过任何人，他总是能从中得到满足感。

感觉到了自己的劣势，弗朗西斯睁开眼睛推开了安东尼奥，即使是在暗光中，弗朗西斯总是能看到安东尼奥的眼睛，绿色，不会给人冷漠的感觉。这是安东尼奥身上少数几个能让弗朗西斯不吝啬赞美的地方之一。

“你确定要在这里做吗，我的亲爱的东尼？”弗朗西斯嘴上说的话倒是带着点休战的意味，可与此同时他的手也从安东尼奥的后背直接摸到了他的腰，甚至为了给自己减少麻烦，弗朗西斯直接把安东尼奥的上衣卷了起来。

总是喜欢火上浇油，尽管弗朗西斯比谁都清楚腰部是安东尼奥最敏感的地方，他依然不知死活的一边在西班牙人紧致有力的腰上似有似无的来回抚摸，一边摆出一副有些伤脑筋的样子，“你总是这么缺少情趣。”

“啊……也对啊，”安东尼奥点点头，表示他同意弗朗西斯的话，“我们的确应该换个地方。

“这就对了嘛……啊……东尼你这样就不可爱了……”

弗朗西斯再一次意识到安东尼奥是个阴险的家伙，嘴上说着答应的话，手上却直接摸进了他的裤子，害得自己一句话没说完先喘了出来。

安东尼奥在弗朗西斯的臀肉上再用力抓了几把，毫不在意手指是不是碰到最敏感的后穴，终于也逼得弗朗西斯的头发渐渐被汗水黏在了后颈，看起来色情无比。身体由内而外发热，刚刚清醒片刻的头脑又一次被蒙上了烟雾，弗朗西斯重新黏上了安东尼奥，任由他将自己带到屋内。

安东尼奥搂着弗朗西斯的腰，这一次他感受到了衣料之下的温度，“故意偷懒，”他瞥了一眼弗朗西斯，“自己又不是不能走。”

弗朗西斯侧过脑袋在安东尼奥的肩膀留下一个软绵绵的吻，“现在哥哥我是宿醉，不能工作哦。”

“懒得可以。”

“随你怎么说，现在……罢工。”

 

 

本以为会被扔到床上，可最终弗朗西斯还是没能弄清安东尼奥的脑回路。

他们站在阳台。

半敞开式的阳台在夜晚空气对流极好，后半夜的风带来了更多的凉意，借着屋外的天光和灯火，弗朗西斯终于能看清安东尼奥的脸色了。

“如果没有这么狼狈，哥哥我也许会夸你几句，也算你有点长进了。”弗朗西斯在被安东尼奥从后面抱住时还是忍不住扬起了头，将脆弱的脖颈完全暴露出来。弗朗西斯最敏感的地方是平时被长发掩盖的后颈，这就算是他曾经的众多情人中也没有几个知道。

可是安东尼奥知道——通过几次简单的尝试，弗朗西斯对于安东尼奥就像吉他的琴弦一般清楚了。

谁教挑逗情人和拨弦弹琴本来就是一类事。

经过前前后后的几番玩弄，弗朗西斯的胯下早就躁动起来，相信安东尼奥也是一样的，所以当弗朗西斯反手摸向身后安东尼奥的腿间时，他愉快的听到了急促的呼吸声和后颈上更加猛烈的攻击。

腰被猛的用力一拉，弗朗西斯就不由自主的向前倾，双手不得不扶在阳台栏杆上支撑自己，金色的长发几乎要甩到阳台外去。与此同时，弗朗西斯感受到隔着裤子布料的，来自后方的热度。

“不用我帮你？”弗朗西斯问道，语气正常的好像是在问安东尼奥是不是要一起出门。

“不用。”安东尼奥以同样轻松的态度回答道，然后耸耸肩，一把把弗朗西斯现在还整整齐齐的裤子拽了下来。被束缚已久的性器在空气中抖动几下，显得有些脆弱。接着，弗朗西斯的完全兴奋起来的下身就落入了安东尼奥的手中。“我帮你，你也帮帮你自己吧。”

弗朗西斯此时依然没有完全清醒，被猛地这么一推更是头脑发昏，一时间也没完全听懂安东尼奥的话。下体被情人掌控，弗朗西斯本能地长叹了一声。

“一只手支撑就够了吧？弗朗吉？”

金属的声音大概是安东尼奥在解开他自己的裤子拉链，弗朗西斯隐约听到安东尼奥低声问了自己一句什么，没有听清，但是无论弗朗西斯有没有回应，安东尼奥就直接拉过身前人的一只胳膊直接来到了后穴的地方。其意思不言自明。

失去了平衡的弗朗西斯宛如在深海中被打翻的船只，生前还在被安东尼奥撸动，一只胳膊又被用力拉到了自己的身后，只剩下一只胳膊保持着平衡以至自己不会整个人靠在阳台的栏杆上。那样的不平衡感会让他害怕。

弗朗西斯的手在身后停滞了片刻，随即安东尼奥听到了弗朗西斯懒洋洋的声音，其中夹杂着无数拉长的喘息，诱惑可口。“……东尼……嗯啊……你还是得先放开我。”

作为回应，安东尼奥用力在弗朗西斯的性器上来回撸动，身为同性他知道如何挑动对方可以达到最好的效果。弗朗西斯张嘴含住自己的手指，明明只是为了方便自己润滑，此时此刻却让他不由得想起了以前用嘴帮安东尼奥服务的场景，更何况安东尼奥还正在帮他撸动着身前挺立的性器，弗朗西斯简直能感受到自己身体内的血液流动的加快，就像他能感受到身后安东尼奥有力的心跳和落在自己后颈上的喘息。

再这样下去估计不用扩张后穴就能直接射出来，战争还没有结束，弗朗西斯沉住一口气，将濡湿的手指送入自己的后穴，安东尼奥的速度减缓了，转为了从性器到囊袋的全方位的抚慰。快感的堆积在那里不上不下让弗朗西斯格外难受，他只好的狠下心，让还没完全接纳两根手指的后穴迎来更多的刺激。安东尼奥干脆俯身贴在了弗朗西斯的后背，同时自己的性器也就贴在了弗朗西斯正在为自己扩张的手腕上。

一瞬间空气中有什么被改变了，又或者只是安东尼奥的曲子来到了下一章节，明明还没有插入，可弗朗西斯已经忍不住和安东尼奥一起有节奏的轻轻晃动自己的胯部，恍惚之间弗朗西斯感觉自己仿佛正在被前后一同侵犯索取。

安东尼奥的确是个出色的吉他手，而被阳光照耀的伊比利亚半岛永远是那么热情奔放。

弗朗西斯快要忍不住了，他的双腿微微颤抖，手指在敏感的内壁上轻轻刮弄，就像曾经安东尼奥无数次做的那样，却无法得到满足，手腕的皮肤被安东尼奥有力的勃起蹭的通红，整个空间内他只能听见自己粗重的呻吟和安东尼奥沉重的喘息。

尽管拿破仑最终是走向了滑铁卢，可如同任何不服输的军事家一样，弗朗西斯也想最后背水一战。他索性握住了安东尼奥性器，对准了自己的后穴。

 

 

也就是在这一瞬间，弗朗西斯意识到自己犯了和拿破仑一样的错误。

 

 

安东尼奥从善如流，硬的发烫的性器刚触碰到穴口，就根本无法抗拒，微微发力，他直接贯穿了身下的弗朗西斯。

“……啊啊……嗯啊啊啊……！！”快感瞬间从四方涌来，将弗朗西斯卷入了海浪中分不清方向。内壁被狠狠地划过，仿佛要留下难以磨灭的痕迹才足够，被强行撑开的穴口传来一丝丝刺痛感，却依然无法掩盖排山倒海而来的快意。安东尼奥甚至还很“好心”地同时加重了手下的套弄，逼得弗朗西斯在被插入的一瞬间射了出来。

“弗朗吉……你喜欢这样吗？”安东尼奥在弗朗西斯射出来之后就顺势用沾着黏腻精液的手指玩弄着弗朗西斯早已挺立却无人问津的乳头，在胸前留下一大片湿滑的印记。空气中的酒精味终于被更加浓烈的荷尔蒙的气味所压制。就如在安东尼奥剩下颤抖却享受的弗朗西斯。

“如果你的……啊唔……技术不好……的话，哥哥我也……啊啊……就不会答应……”

弗朗西斯一向是不喜欢在做爱时说太多话的人，今天大概是酒精摄入过多，竟然也嗯嗯啊啊地说着难以辨认的情话。安东尼奥也跟着换了一种折磨弗朗西斯的方式，他不再快进快出，而是缓慢而有力的退出在一点点碾压而入，却只是没有目的的进出，丝毫不在意是否会触及弗朗西斯的敏感点。

而弗朗西斯却被这样的操弄爽的够呛，酒劲儿还没完全过去，敏感点上轻轻的刺激让他几乎要发疯，阳台的晚风虽然能驱散酒精和纵欲的味道，却也让他的沾着精液而被玩弄的胸前一片湿冷。

本能的向后缩去，却进入了安东尼奥的怀抱中，温暖安心，也让体内律动的性器进入的更深，直接撞在了最敏感的区域，以至于弗朗西斯头脑内一片烟花炸开，眼前的灯火都变成了跳动的光点，他低声叫着自己都无法辨认的情话。

安东尼奥一口咬在弗朗西斯的肩膀上，品味着弗朗西斯的胡言乱语，按照弗朗西斯的性格，平日里情话自然不会少，可是在做爱时如此真实的弗朗西斯才能够让安东尼奥燃起近乎发狂的情欲。

下身的连接就没有断开过，抽插再一次加快，弗朗西斯全身颤抖着，几乎感受不到自己是否再次射过，后穴被操的几乎麻痹，喘息到近乎窒息，弗朗西斯在一片茫然之中笑了一声，难以辨认。

安东尼奥的脑袋埋在弗朗西斯的肩膀一声不吭，性器力度大的几乎要将弗朗西斯洞穿，让体内叫嚣的快感和心理难以言喻的满溢的占有欲一同释放爆发在弗朗西斯体内。

一切归于平静。

然后在即将变亮的天色中，安东尼奥下意识的紧紧抱住身前惟一的热源。

天亮前的时段总是最冷的，即便是盛夏。

 

 

“这次又是为什么去酒吧？”

“因为哥哥我觉得东尼你太可爱了啊，怎么样？”

“你这么说，我可不相信啊弗朗吉。”

“可是事实就是如此，”弗朗西斯站在被阳光普照的窗前，在地上投下一个细长的影子，“因为‘爱’啊，我亲爱的安东尼奥。”

 

 

在任何严肃的事件中，总有一件事会显得相对可笑，反之亦然。

在弗朗西斯与安东尼奥的情人关系中充满着随意，随性与性，这种令人愉快的关系真的很棒，然而就是那么一点点的空隙，会毁掉一个傍晚独自出门的人。

好在也总有另一个人，会去找到那个一时被自己的不安所击败的酒鬼。

 

 

“安东尼奥，哥哥我好像感冒了。”


End file.
